Fire Emblem Revelry
by Timid Espeon
Summary: Corrin wants to make new friends in the fourth generation of the Smash tournament, but he is very shy. So, when a cute swordsman approaches him with an invitation, he can't possibly refuse. More details and warnings inside.
**A/N: I have nothing to say for this. Blame Paradigm of Writing :P Also, this is a gift fic for Mr. Paradigm. Don't ask for what. He knows for what :D**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, Orgy, bondage, almost dubcon, mentions of shotacon, very slight shotacon(like two sentences). Yaoi goddess Peach (I can't control her, she is way out of control.)**

 **Parings: Ike x Marth x Robin x Corrin x ?(a surprise). (slight) Ness x Lucas, (slight) Toon Link x Villager**

* * *

Corrin, a newcomer to the fourth generation of something called a "Smash Tournament" didn't really know what to expect. I mean, they didn't exactly have anything resembling an orientation, and when he arrived here with the Umbra Witch herself, everybody was already separated into cliques. Naturally a shy man, Corrin had no idea how he was going to make new friends when everyone was segregated so. Nevertheless, he resolved to enjoy himself while he was here, and enjoy himself he did. With his faithful Yato, he won many of the battles that he was featured in. It was after one such battle, which had nothing but fellow swordsmen in it, that the victor approached him.

"Hey Corrin, nice job out there!" A feminine looking guy with blue hair said to him. Corrin had to admit that he found this other man attractive, and didn't find his femininity off-putting in the slightest. This should be no surprise to anyone, considering Corrin himself didn't exactly look masculine.

"Uhh, thanks." Corrin blushed. He wasn't very comfortable talking to new people.

"So, a few friends of mine are having a get together after this. You want to come? We would love to have you there." Marth put his hand on Corrin's shoulder. "It is for VIPs only."

Corrin thought that this would be a good way to make new friends, so he agreed to the arrangement. "Sure, that sounds like fun!" He tried to put some enthusiasm into his words.

Marth chuckled at this new guys eagerness. "Well, be there in about 2 hours mkay?" Not waiting for a reply, he walked off with the other two swordsman.

Corrin smiled to himself, and then used the warp portal to go back to the mansion.

* * *

 **Marth's POV**

"Hello Marth." Robin glanced up from the book he was reading, as his bluenette friend walked in. "Were you successful?"

"Successful in what?" Ike was bench pressing free weights all by himself in the corner.

"Marth was going to ask that new guy, Corrin, if he would join us for some fun." Robin looked at Ike.

"Oh yeah? That sexy little thing? This should be good." Ike racked up the weights, and sat up. "I can't wait to get inside that tight little ass of his."

"So crude, Ike." Marth sighed. "You shouldn't talk like that when he arrives, you will scare him off."

"Well, if he can't take a bit of dirty talk, then he shouldn't have joined us in the first place." Ike scoffed at Marth. "I mean, if he didn't want to be a part of what we have going, why would he have accepted?"

"Wait." Robin face palmed. "You _did_ inform him as to what we are doing, right Marth?"

Marth shuffled his feet and blushed. "Ummm, well maybe I didn't."

Robin and Ike collapsed on the floor. "You are such an idiot Marth!"

"Guys guys! Calm down. I'm positive that he is gay, so what is the big deal here?" Marth tried to placate his friends.

"Just because the man is gay doesn't mean he is okay with having an orgy with us!" Robin shouted. "Do you expect us to rape him?"

"Did someone say rape?" Another fellow swordsman with flaming red hair looked in from the closet he was hiding in. He shuddered.

"Yes Roy, but we were talking about a hypothetical raping, go back in your closet." Robin shooed the easily scared ginger haired swordsman back into his hiding space. "Anyways, Marth this is getting out of hand. Just because the last person you asked ended up being fine with it…"

"Just trust me on this one, he will be okay with it." Marth licked his lips. "And besides, did you see how cute he was? He was feminine looking like me! I just couldn't resist!"

"Nobody is as feminine as you Marth." Ike laughed.

"I'm not _that_ girly." Marth protested.

"You are wearing a Tiara." Robin pointed out.

Marth hung his head. "I didn't ask for this thing you know."

Robin hugged the somber swordsman. "It's okay Hero King. We love you the way you are."

"Hey guys, are we ready for tonight?" A new guy walked in.

* * *

 **Peach's POV**

Peach was elated. She had seen Marth go up to Corrin and talk with him, and she had a hunch that that talk involved yaoi. She would never know why she got these hunches, but it probably had something to do with being the self-proclaimed goddess of yaoi. I mean, she shared a room with Palutena, a goddess of light, and Samus, the self-proclaimed goddess of bounty hunting. So it shouldn't be a surprise that she needed to be a goddess of something as well, and what better to be a goddess of than yaoi?

She had her cameras set up in their room ages ago, but tonight she expected someone else to be showing up on the screen. She was curious to see how the newcomer would handle himself. She had a feeling that he would do just fine.

"Hey Peach, you got anymore of Ness and Lucas? I need to get my shota fix." Zelda walked into the room from the hallway.

"Did someone say shota?" Lucina crawled out from under Palutena's bed.

"I don't have any new footage of them, however, I do have some new footage of two other shotas." Peach smiled deviously.

"Who is it?" Lucina ran over to Peach and grabbed her right dress sleeve.

"Yeah who is it?" Zelda grabbed her left sleeve and shook it.

"It is Toon Link and Villager. Now will you let me go." Peach tried to shake free from her rabid yaoi fan girl captors.

"Oooooh put it on!" Lucina and Zelda let go of Peach at last, and ran over to the couch, throwing themselves on its leather surface.

"You girls are animals." Peach shook her head, before connecting one of her many cameras to the TV.

"Shota! Shota! Shota!" Lucina and Zelda chanted, patting their thighs with their fists.

The video began playing, and all three women watched in pure silence, not wanting to spoil anything.

* * *

 **Ness's POV**

"Hey Luke, what do you think of this new guy, Corrin?" Ness and Lucas were sitting in their room playing some video games with their friends, Toon Link and Villager.

"He is so shy. Like me when I first came here. I haven't really talked to him enough to form an opinion." Lucas shrugged.

"Same, I agree with Lucas. He should really get out more." Toon Link was lying on his back on Lucas's bed, hands behind his head.

"Maybe he just needs someone to crack his shell." Villager offered his input. He was cuddling up next to his boyfriend, TL.

"Speaking of shells that need to be cracked, isn't it time for our ritual?" Ness threw his controller to the side, and jumped on top of Lucas, peppering his neck with kisses. Lucas giggled, and let Ness do his thing to him.

* * *

 **Corrin's POV**

"I wonder what Marth has planned." Corrin thought to himself, while he was knocking on the door of the room Marth told him to go to. "I hope it helps me make some more friends."

The door swung open, to reveal just the person he was thinking about. "Hello Corrin, come on in." Marth stood to one side so that Corrin could enter.

Corrin stepped into the room, and immediately liked it. It was so spartan, yet nice.

"Welcome Corrin, I'm so glad that you could join us today." A man sitting by the roaring fireplace looked up from the tome he was poring over. "Marth said he invited you."

Corrin smiled. "Yeah, but what are we going to do?" He looked over at the corner of the room, to see another bluenette, this ones muscles rippling, as he rapidly lifted two huge dumbbells. "I can see that you guys are pretty varied."

"Well, we had a little surprise planned for you." Marth shut the door and subtly locked it. "We hope you enjoy it."

"Ummm, okay." Corrin didn't really know what was going on, but he promised himself that he would go through with whatever it was. He wanted new friends badly you see.

"It's in our bedroom." Marth pointed to one of the many doors leading off of the living area.

Corrin walked slowly towards the door, opening it quickly, as if he expected something to jump out at him.

What he got instead was hands pushing him onto the ginormous bed from behind.

"Mmmppphh!" He tried to protest, but a gag was shoved into his mouth. He turned around and looked up at Marth in alarm.

"Don't worry Corrin, you will love this I promise." Marth quickly tied up Corrin's hands and feet, spread-eagle style, to the bed posts. He was now fully exposed, and he strained against the bonds holding him captive.

"Marth what the fuck! You can't just do this to him!" Robin ran into the room. He didn't expect Marth to be this straightforward. He expected them to sit his fellow white-haired swordsman down and talk to him about it first. Not for him to just be tied up and gagged within minutes of him walking through the front door!

"Why not? He is clearly enjoying it." Ike stated, pointing at the not-so-hidden bulge in Corrin's pants.

"Corrin, do you want this?" Robin appealed directly to him. "I can't take part in this unless you tell us that you are willing to do this."

Corrin stopped straining against his bonds. He did tell himself that he would do anything right? Well, he may as well. Besides, it isn't like he had never done anything like this before. Zero(Niles), his first boyfriend, was a huge bondage lover, and he spent many of their sessions tied up one way or another. He tried to smile around the gag, and nodded vigorously.

"Is that a yes?" Robin asked, still skeptical. Corrin nodded again.

"Get on with it Robin! I'm not getting any less aroused!" Ike had already stripped out of his armor, revealing a glorious spectacle of masculinity, as well as a monster cock.

Marth too, was getting impatient. "Yeah Robin, hurry up and burn his clothes off."

Robin readied one of his tomes "Okay Corrin, I'm going to burn your clothes off now. The flames won't hurt that bad, I will tone it down." He shot flames at Corrin, and his clothes immediately turned to ash, which Robin blew away out the window with another of his tomes.

Ike whistled. "Damn, this one has a nice body! Better than you Marth!"

Marth elbowed his fellow bluenette. "He just has a bit more muscle than me! He is pretty though." Marth blushed. Even though they both looked feminine, there was no denying that Corrin's body was decidedly manly. If only his facial features weren't like that, Marth thought to himself.

Robin shed his robes. "Are we ready to start? You guys can stop drooling over Corrin now."

Corrin looked around the room at the naked men, and his member grew even more aroused at the sight.

"Now don't panic Corrin, but I'm going to put this blindfold on you. It is more exciting if you can't see what someone is doing to you and you have to guess." Corrin nodded. Blindfolds were standard fare for what he usually dealt with.

Marth put the blindfold on Corrin, restricting his vision completely.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" A new voice came running into the room. "Whoa, who are we raping this time? Is that Corrin?"

"Did someone say rape?" Roy poked his head out of the closet.

"GO BACK IN THE CLOSET ROY!" Robin shoved Roy back into his closet. He turned towards the newcomer. "And for you information, Link, we have never raped anybody. You know this. You were the first person since me to join this group, and you were perfectly willing."

"But what about that time…" Ike tried to interject.

"That didn't count. I put a stop to it." Robin shuddered, remembering the time that he had walked in on Marth and Ike having their way with a fellow newcomer, Shulk.

"Well, that was a one-time thing. We will never do it again." Marth looked chastised, even though he was holding Corrin's erect penis in his hand.

"Can we get on with this?" Ike flexed his dick out of impatience. "I'm ready to penetrate this new hole."

Marth inserted Corrin into his mouth, sucking hard right from jump. Corrin attempted to moan, but it sounded extremely muffled due to the gag. Robin moved up to the upper part of his body and began tweaking his nipples. Ike grabbed a dildo from the side of the bed, lubed it up, and shoved it into Corrin's hole.

Corrin screamed. He was pretty tight, as he hadn't fooled around with anybody in awhile. Ike grunted appreciatively, as he noticed how tight Corrin was, just from how difficult it was to press the dildo past his ring of muscles. Nevertheless, he pumped it in-and-out a few times, wanting him to be prepared for what was coming. Ike knew that his member was huge, and he had to prepare anybody willing to try to take it thoroughly, less they be too harmed to continue.

Link didn't really know what to do, as it seemed like everybody was occupied, so he got out his own arousal and started stroking it. They did make quite a sight, he mused, one bound and gagged, laying on the bed, one sucking that man's cock energetically, another man playing with the bound man's nipples, and finally, someone else fucking the gagged man with a dildo. All of this added together to make a really hot scene, and Link couldn't wait to get down to the real work.

Marth loved the plain taste of Corrin. Although, every now and again he would taste something else. Something, animalistic. Maybe dragon? Marth had many lovers in his time, and Corrin definitely had a faint taste of dragon about him. He shrugged, and continued doing what he was doing, enjoying Corrin's meat.

Robin was aroused beyond belief. Just the sight of Corrin's naked body, not to mention his muffled sounds coming from behind the gag, turned him on to no end. He would never admit it, being the proper gentleman that he was, but he loved gags. He just enjoyed the look on someone's face when they were gagged for the first time, and he loved the sound of someone's voice muffled by a gag even better than when they were moaning loud right into his ear.

Corrin was just ready to move one too. He never really was a fan of foreplay, and as such he wanted to get to the main event.

"I think he is ready guys." Ike was studying how Corrin's legs were shaking against the bonds, and how easily he seemed to be taking the dildo. "Let's get started." Everybody stepped away from Corrin for a moment, so that they could get into position. Lube was applied to already dripping cocks as needed. Marth was the first one to be ready, as he climbed on the bed, lifted his hips up, and dropped himself down onto Corrin's leaking erection.

Ike moved behind Corrin and lined himself up, tapping his feet to indicate that he was about to enter. He entered as he usually did, all in one quick thrust, and waited for Corrin to adjust to his massive size.

As Marth began to drop his hips, then pick them back up, riding Corrin, Robin moved in front of him, got on his hands and knees, spreading them wide so that he wouldn't be on top of Corrin, and put Marth into his warm mouth. Marth moaned right out loud, both from the dick in his ass, and the mouth on his own dick. Ike grunted and thrusted faster, wrapping his arms around Marth's torso. Marth leaned back his head and began making out with Ike, still continuing to ride Corrin.

Link moved up behind Robin, but before penetrating him, he removed the gag from Corrin's mouth, and the blindfold from his face.

Corrin's moans now reigned supreme, completely unchecked. His eyes widened. From what he could see, as his view was blocked by Robin's body, the scene in front of him was _very_ hot.

Link inserted himself into the tense hole in front of him, and rocked his hips quickly, trying to catch up with Ike. Corrin could see his balls swinging back and forth, and this mesmerized him for a few seconds before he noticed Robin's arousal hanging down. He surprised Robin by putting it into his mouth, showing off his expertise in this particular area.

Robin moaned instantly, him being ravaged by Link was bad enough, but now he was being given an expert blowjob by their newcomer? It was too much, and even though his moans were slightly restricted by the piece of meat in his mouth, he still tried to make his satisfaction known.

Corrin was the first to reach his limit, as being pounded, ridden, and sucking someone off was too much all at once for him. He came messily inside of Marth, and just laid down.

Ike thrusted his hardest yet, and roared in satisfaction, as he made his own mess inside of Corrin. He pulled out and watched the scene continue to play out.

Marth was still riding Corrin's somehow persistent erection, his thrusts made extremely wet and sloshy by the cum that was still inside of him. Every time he rocked his hips down, Ike could see the white splashes of cum trying to leave his hungry hole. Ike's nose started bleeding at the sight.

Robin was the next to come, spraying his sticky seed all over the inside of Corrin's mouth. Corrin did his best to swallow what he could, and he was successful. Robin held his position, as he was still being thrusted into at both sides, and didn't want to dissatisfy anyone.

Link grunted loudly, and began jack hammering himself into Robin. Corrin's eyes widened. He never knew that somebody could thrust that hard and fast! Robin seemed fine with it though, in fact, if his increased moans and renewed hardness were anything to go by, he enjoyed this the most. Link pulled out and stroked his cock, coming all over Robin's ass. Link immediately attacked Robin's crack with his tongue, licking up all of his essence that he spilled. Robin moaned again at this new feeling of being rimmed, but didn't protest, he just continued to suck Marth's cock.

Marth finally had had enough. He sat right down on Corrin's member, and grabbed Robin's head with both of his hands, forcing him all the way down. He came in bursts, painting the insides of Robin's mouth and throat with his hot seed. Robin swallowed up every bit of it dutifully.

Everybody finally collapsed, completely spent. Corrin was the first to speak.

"So, is this like a daily thing now?"

* * *

 **Peach's POV**

Lucina, Samus, Palutena, Rosalina, and Peach all sat on her big bed, shocked at what they had just witnessed. Peach had put one of her live feed cams into the Male Fire Emblem room, just knowing that tonight was going to be something she wanted to see as soon as possible.

"Holy shit!" Lucina was the first to speak.

"That was something else." Samus high-fived Lucina.

"Meh, it was alright." Palutena didn't really have much to say about it, but this was no surprise. She was notoriously hard to please.

Zelda was passed out on the floor. She had been knocked out since about halfway through the video. She always was the one who would get knocked out due to extreme blood loss. Peach even had her rug specially padded for her.

"That is an instant classic!" Peach was very pleased with this yaoi footage. This should satisfy their yaoi obsession for a good while. Or so she thought…

"So, are they doing this daily now, like our sweet shota boys?" Lucina asked.

"No Lucina! Don't say…" Palutena tried to shush her, but the damage was done.

"SHOTA? WHERE?" Zelda was instantly awakened from being knocked out at the sound of her favorite word.

"Zelda, you need to rest, you have lost too much blood." Rosalina tried to get her to lie down, but when her shota senses were going off, there really was no stopping her.

"This is becoming a problem." Peach watched as Lucina, Rosalina, and Palutena all tried to reason with a rabid Zelda. "Maybe I should cut them off for awhile…"

* * *

 **Corrin's POV**

Corrin woke up the next morning feeling very sore. For a second he couldn't remember why, but then the events of last night came flooding back. He would love to say that, but really he was tangled up in a bed with 4 other naked swordsmen, so that is really what got him to realize. Well, at least he made some new friends now.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, allow me to end this right here. This is a weird ending, but I like it. I tried to be more humorous with this one, especially pre-orgy. And that orgy. I think I outdid myself on this one. This is definitely the longest piece I have ever written. This is all for my good friend, Paradigm of Writing. I hope you enjoyed it xD. This is very loosely connected to 'A Dirty Ritual' and I would like to make more one-shots, or even a multi-chapter fic, that is also connected to that one. I guess we will see huh? Tell me what you guys thought about this one.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


End file.
